Harry Potter and the Flame of the Green Torch
by Ariana7
Summary: Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts leads to many new surprises. (Notes: 1. I would suggest reading book five first, due to spoilers; 2. Please review)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: The Dream  
  
Harry raced across the room. It was dark and he could hardly see, but he knew he had to keep going.  
  
"Come to me, Harry" A cold voice hissed.  
  
"NEVER!" Harry yelled, starting to run.  
  
"Do it NOW" Demanded the voice.  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled louder.  
  
He ran and ran, knowing he HAD to get away from the voice.  
  
"Malfoy" The voice said coldly, "Catch the Potter boy"  
  
Harry heard footsteps as the figure of Malfoy started to run after him.  
  
"CRUCIO!" Malfoy yelled, his wand pointed at Harry.  
  
Harry dodged the spell just in time.  
  
"You won't catch me!" Harry snapped, without turning around.  
  
"Fine then!" Malfoy yelled, "AVADA--"  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Bellowed Harry.  
  
The spell missed Malfoy by about an inch.  
  
"Want to play like that, eh?" Malfoy called.  
  
"Yes, as a matter-of-fact, I DO!" Snapped Harry, furiously.  
  
"Coward" Said Malfoy darkly.  
  
"Coward!?" Harry shouted, "You're the coward! Cowards join Voledemort!"  
  
Malfoy flinched, Harry knew it.  
  
"See, you're even afraid of a name! A name!"  
  
"How dare a filthy half blood speak his name" Malfoy shouted angrily.  
  
"How dare I?" Harry demanded, "How dare YOU!"  
  
"Avada Ked--" Malfoy started to say, but Harry was faster.  
  
"Stupefy!" Shouted Harry.  
  
Malfoy fell to the floor, stunned.  
  
"After him, Avery!" The cold voice ordered.  
  
Harry heard footsteps, obviously this "Avery" person was running after him.  
  
"When will this hallway end?" Harry asked himself.  
  
He saw a door and threw it open, racing through it.  
  
The room was dark and gloomy. There were shelves and shelves of potions and mixtures.  
  
"What is this?" Harry asked.  
  
"The room of Potion" Replied a voice.  
  
Harry nearly fell over.  
  
"Where...where are you?" He asked, starting to feel worried.  
  
"Why, I am none other than Mibules Mycteh" The voice said proudly.  
  
"I didn't say WHO are you" said Harry impatiently, the deatheaters would find him soon, "I said WHERE are you!"  
  
He could feel Mibules Mycteh smiling.  
  
"Why, I would tell your wand 'lumos' if I were you..."  
  
"Lumos!" Harry said right away.  
  
Right in front of him was a portrait of a tall and rather handsome man.  
  
"You see me, Harry?" Mibules asked.  
  
"You're...you're a PORTRAIT?" Harry cried.  
  
"Well, you sound awfully surprised" Mibules said, "But I confess, I am. Most everyone knows that"  
  
"Well I didn't" Harry said.  
  
"Strange boy" Mibules started, "Oh my! The boy who lived!"  
  
"Oh, yeah" Said Harry sourly, "Most everyone knows that..."  
  
"Sarcastic" Mibules said, looking quite disappointed.  
  
"No, sardonic" Harry said sarcasticly.  
  
"I am quite right" Mibules said, "When I say 'sarcastic'"  
  
"Fine" Harry said, "It's not like I'm--"  
  
But he heard footsteps coming up to the door.  
  
"Nice meeting you, Mibules, sorry about my 'sarcastic' self, see you later!" Harry said in one breath, and then took off.  
  
He ran through the corridor, scared.  
  
Finally he reached the end where there was seven doors each labeled with a day.  
  
"Monday", "Tuesday", etc.  
  
Harry chose "Monday" to go through.  
  
"I wonder where I am..." he whispered.  
  
"Stop!" A voice shouted.  
  
Harry wheeled around, but before he could see who was yelling, he heard a voice say: "Crucio!"  
  
Harry screamed in pain.  
  
"Ha" The voice said.  
  
Harry looked at his attacker and his mouth dropped open.  
  
Peter Pettigrew stood, smirking happily.  
  
"I saved your life!" Shouted Harry, "I wouldn't let Siruis kill you! Now he's dead and he never got a chance to give you what you deserve!"  
  
"Yes, yes" Peter said, smirking still.  
  
"YOU AREN'T REPAYING ME VERY WELL!" Harry yelled loudly.  
  
"Ah, now" Peter said, grinning, "I'm not, you are right"  
  
"And do you care?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. I shall make your pain greater to make you happy..." Peter began, and before Harry could do anything he heard a loud "CRUCIO!" and Harry felt as though he wanted it to end...to stop...he wanted to just die and go away...it was the worst pain he had ever felt...his scar burned like it had never before, and he sat up.  
  
He was in bed at number four Privet Drive and his hand was clutched around his scar as it burned. 


	2. Chapter Two: Thirteen Dead

Chapter Two: Thirteen Dead  
  
Harry got out of bed and walked over to the window. He gazed out, hoping he wouldn't see Voldemort strolling along Privet Drive.  
  
He didn't.  
  
He ran over to his bags and grabbed six pieces of parchment. He wrote the same thing on each of them:  
  
"I had a dream a lot like the ones I was having at Hogwarts. Voldemort sent his followers after me and I got Malfoy stunned, but then he sent Avery after me and I got away and Peter found me. I think it is a sign"  
  
He handed all of them to Hedwig.  
  
"Here" He said, gently petting her wings, "Take these. One is to Lupin, one to Mad Eye, one to Tonks, on to Mr. Weasley, one to Ron, and one to Hermione. Make them reply!"  
  
Hedwig took them and flew out the window.  
  
Breakfast was soggy cereal and sour milk for Harry. But he ate it, like always.  
  
"You like that?" Dudley asked, grinning.  
  
"Obviously" Harry replied.  
  
"You...you do?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Uh huh" Harry said as he ate another bite of it.  
  
"Mum! Dad!" Dudley cried running over to them.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered if Dudley had any brains at all.  
  
He continued to eat until he was done and then he washed the dishes.  
  
As he was going back upstairs he heard the news:  
  
"Thirteen mysteriously dead in the streets of London..."  
  
Harry wheeled around and saw tons of people.  
  
Peter killed thirteen people to fake his own death and to get Siruis suspected, but who know?  
  
"You know very well who" A voice inside Harry's head told him.  
  
Harry knew it was a Death Eater or Voldemort himself, but he couldn't bare to let himself think that. Earlier in the year, a Death Eater murdered his God Father, Siruis Black.  
  
Thinking about it made him furious and sad.  
  
"Siruis..." He said quietly.  
  
"Who is Siruis?" Dudley asked eagerly.  
  
"The only one who was left of my family" Harry said.  
  
"What about us?" Uncle Vernon asked, "We have taken you in--"  
  
"Families love each other. They treat each other as equals" Harry said cooly, "Unlike you"  
  
"WE TOOK YOU IN!" Uncle Vernon roared.  
  
"And that is about it" Harry replied.  
  
"Don't be sassy with me boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted, his face turning purple.  
  
"Well, I've got no family now, so shut up"  
  
"What?" Aunt Petunia asked.  
  
"Last year Siruis got killed by Voldemort" Harry explained.  
  
"I heard Lily talk about him" Aunt Petunia said, "She said he was evil"  
  
"Who, Sirius or Voldemort?" Harry asked.  
  
"HUSH!" Uncle Vernon yelled.  
  
"The second one" Aunt Petunia told Harry.  
  
"What Petunia? What second one?" Uncle Vernon asked, laughing, "You mean the evil Voldemort?"  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"Most wizards fear that name"  
  
Uncle Vernon mouthed nothingness into the air, furiously.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SAY THE 'W' WORD!!"  
  
"It's true what he said, though" Aunt Petunia said quietly, "Lily told me"  
  
"TO YOUR ROOM!" Bellowed Uncle Vernon.  
  
So Harry went upstairs, to his room.  
  
He sat on his bed, thinking that in only seven days he would be sixteen.  
  
Suddenly Hedwig zoomed through the window with six envelopes.  
  
Harry ripped open the first one. It read:  
  
"Harry,  
  
Be careful and don't leave the Dursleys' house! Mad Eye and Tonks have sent more information.  
  
Remus"  
  
The next one read:  
  
"Harry,  
  
I got your letter. Remus and Tonks did also. We-are-coming-to-pick-you-up! Don't leave the Dursleys' house! It is safe there! We will be there in about a month, once we are done making a safer place which you may have to live the rest of the time Voldemort is around(not counting Hogwarts semesters).  
  
Mad-Eye"  
  
Harry threw it down and picked up another one. This one read:  
  
"Hey Harry,  
  
This is Tonks. Mad-Eye and Remus told me you had sent them the same thing you sent me. Thank you for telling us! This is important. Once you come to your new place to stay for the last week of summer break, you will learn how to keep Voldemort's mind out of yours! The three of us(Mad Eye, Remus, and me)will teach you.  
  
-Tonks"  
  
Harry opened another one.  
  
"Harry,  
  
Be careful! I am busy right now so I told Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Lupin to take care of everything... If you need me, tell me!  
  
~Arthur Weasley  
  
P.S. Ron said you wrote him too. He replied as well."  
  
Harry opened the next one, which read:  
  
"Harry,  
  
Dad said you informed him, Mad-Eye, Lupin, Tonks, and me! And Hermione said she got a letter from you also! You told A LOT of people! Dad replied with a lot more information then I ever could, and I expect Hermione will get out every book she's got and will tell you which are useful. But as for me? I'll just be your friend. If you need to talk about anything, I'm here.  
  
Ron"  
  
Harry was greatful Ron would talk to him. He tore open the last letter, knowing it would be from Hermione.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
That's not good! Ron said you had told a lot of members from the Order, but did you tell Dumbledore? He said you told Lupin...and two other people, who were they? It is important, Harry. Who KNOWS what this could mean! I looked it up in several books--even stupid books Trelawny told me about--I wrote to her! Nothing of use! I'm still looking though. In the meantime, stay inside. I doubt Voldemort will come strolling in and say 'Pardon me, Mrs. and Mr. Dursley, I need to murder your nephew'. Honestly! I think he's waiting until you're in the wizarding world. You are extremely lucky you are not there now. It's horrible! I'm not there, I know. But on the news I heard that thirteen people were found mysteriously dead! The day I got your letter! This is awful! He's resorted to muggles! Of course he hates muggle BORNS, but really...muggles? He's mad! Of course, you'd suppose a wizard killer IS mad...but he is more than mad. He is absolutely insane! Please, please, don't do anything stupid to get yourself hurt! I'll see you in September...or perhaps before then.  
  
Love From,  
  
Hermione"  
  
Harry chuckled at the blot over "Voldemort" which lead him to believe it was as tough for her to write it as it was for her to say it.  
  
He picked up all the pieces of parchment and set them on the moldy bookshelf.  
  
Then another owl flew through the window.  
  
A Hogwarts owl. 


	3. Chapter Three: OWL Results

Chapter Two: O.W.L Results  
  
Harry scrambled up knowing exactly what it was.  
  
He open the envelope and read it.  
  
It said:  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We thank you so much for have gone to Hogwarts for five whole years! I'm sure you've had a wonderful time. The results came back and here are yours. Best wishes, Mr. Potter.  
  
Charms: E  
  
Herbology: E  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
  
Potions: E  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: E  
  
Astronomy: E  
  
Transfiguration: E  
  
Divination: E  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minevera McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress"  
  
Harry gaped it at. It was impossible. An "O" and the rest "E"s?  
  
"Maybe it is a mistake..." Harry told himself aloud, "But they use magic to correct it, I'll bet..."  
  
Harry sighed, wondering if he had really done that well.  
  
"YES" A voice inside his head insisted, "This is your paper..."  
  
A smaller owl came through the window.  
  
"Hi Pig!" Harry said, taking off the envelope attached to his leg.  
  
Harry read it:  
  
"Harry,  
  
I just got back O.W.L results! Hermione said she won't tell hers yet. I got this:  
  
Charms: A  
  
Herbology: A  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: A  
  
Potions: D  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: A  
  
Astronomy: D  
  
Transfiguration: A  
  
Divination: D  
  
It's horrible, isn't it? THREE D'S!!! And Five A's! Mum'll kill me. I haven't shown her yet. Said it was a surprise. This year Ginny has to take them. And we take nothing! But next year we have N.E.W.T.s! Awful.  
  
Try to get Hermione to tell you what she got. Then tell me. I'll do the same.  
  
Ron"  
  
Harry grinned. He felt extremely happy, but didn't want Ron to feel unhappy, so he wrote back:  
  
"Ron,  
  
You did good! I got:  
  
Charms: E  
  
Herbology: E  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
  
Potions: E  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: E  
  
Astronomy: E  
  
Transfiguration: E  
  
Divination: E  
  
And sure I'll try to get Hermione to tell. I'll bet she got something bad if she's keeping it from us.  
  
And you didn't do horrible! I'll bet Malfoy got all T's...and of course Crabbe and Goyle did!  
  
Harry"  
  
Harry sent it back with Pig, sighing like crazy.  
  
"O.W.L.s are complicated" He said.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Hello, Harry" Aunt Petunia said.  
  
Harry spun around expecting her to scream and yell and punish him for some reason or another...  
  
"I'm sorry about what your Uncle said. He has no idea..."  
  
"It's fine" Harry cut in, "I expected it"  
  
"You shouldn't have to expect that stuff" Aunt Petunia said guiltily.  
  
"Oh, it's fine" Harry lied.  
  
"But it isn't" Aunt Petunia said shrilly, "You've been living hell for almost fifteen years!"  
  
"It could be worse" Harry reminded her, "It may seem like hell to me now...and like here nobody gives a damn about me, but it's home"  
  
Aunt Petunia let a tear slide down her cheek.  
  
"I...I suppose" She said, "But Vernon and I will be nicer...we promise"  
  
Harry felt happy.  
  
"Why...why are you being so nice now?"  
  
"Because when I was your age I lived hell" She said, "Way worse then this"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Because of your mother" Aunt Petunia replied with a furious frown. 


	4. Chapter Four: Aunt Petunia's Story

((Okay, before I start I want to thank everyone who reviewed for doing so! I worked so hard on this one, I hope it is longer and better then the others! Hope you like this one!))  
  
Chapter Four: Aunt Petunia's Story  
  
"What?" Harry asked, alarmed, "My MOTHER?"  
  
"Yes" Aunt Petunia replied, sounded extremely angry.  
  
"Well, tell me" Harry said.  
  
"Tell you WHAT?" Demanded Aunt Petunia, sweating as she spoke.  
  
"Why my mother made your life so...bad" Harry answered her, nervous about what she would say.  
  
"You honestly want to know?" Aunt Petunia cried, "No one does!"  
  
"I do" Harry said quickly.  
  
"Fine" Aunt Petunia said, walking all around the room.  
  
Harry watched her closely. She seemed like she had been trying to tell him for a long time.  
  
"Please...tell me" Harry whispered.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Aunt Petunia snapped, then she calmed down.  
  
"So...?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was the oldest. I was born first. I was the only child for three years...then Lily was born. I was always...well, let's just say not very pretty. But I was okay with that until Lily was born. She was tall and thin...she had emerald eyes...and long red hair...of course that was when she got older...but she was beautiful, smart, and liked by everyone. I was jealous! So I asked her how she did it when I was twelve. She was nine...do you know what she told me? She said 'Some people are born with greatness...and some are not'. I was furious with her and we got into a fight...more or less, I did. She ignored me pretty much. But since then she made me feel awful. She always teased me...and when she got her Hogwarts letter I sat down and cried. She would always threaten to put hexes on me if I said anything wrong...so I stayed in my room my whole life...pretty much" Aunt Petunia seemed to say it all in only one or two breaths.  
  
"Oh" Harry said staring at his feet.  
  
First he found out his Dad wasn't so nice, but now his Mom? It was horrible.  
  
Aunt Petunia sat down on Harry's bed and started to cry.  
  
"Nobody liked me" She sobbed, "Vernon did! He understood me! He was someone I could hate Lily with!"  
  
Harry for once felt sorry for Aunt Petunia. He wondered why his Mom had been so pleased to make Aunt Petunia's life bad.  
  
"So...it became...pretty much a living hell to stay at home?" Harry asked.  
  
"A living hell to live" Corrected Aunt Petunia.  
  
"But...why..." Harry started to say, then he stopped.  
  
"There is something else that no one knows...not even Lily" Aunt Petunia said quietly.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not sure if I should say" Aunt Petunia said as a tear fell down her face.  
  
"Here" Harry said as he handed her a tissue.  
  
"Thank you" Aunt Petunia said.  
  
"So why are you not sure if you should say?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because it is a secret" Aunt Petunia said.  
  
"It's not like I'll tell" Harry told her.  
  
"Well..." Aunt Petunia looked confused.  
  
"Look" Harry said, "Just tell me"  
  
"But..." Aunt Petunia began.  
  
"Then don't!" Harry snapped.  
  
"But I don't know..." Aunt Petunia seemed to be having a fight with her head.  
  
"Well, forget it, then!" Harry responded, "It's fine"  
  
He wished he had not said that, but he didn't want Aunt Petunia to be angry.  
  
"So...tell me more about you and Lily" Harry said.  
  
"Lily was always showing off. When I was in the fifth grade, she was in the second grade. One time as I was walking through the halls she started to tease me and a bunch of her pretty friends joined in. I felt horrible being teased by seven second graders" Aunt Petunia whimpered.  
  
"So...my Mom was awful?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, no!" Aunt Petunia said with a laugh, "Just to me. At that school of hers...and yours...Hogzits or whatever--"  
  
"Hogwarts" Harry corrected her.  
  
"Yes, Hogwarts..." Aunt Petunia replied, "Anyway, at this Hogwarts she was sweet as sugar...she told us how she had a boyfriend...she got a new one every year...but that James Potter that she dated in seventh year...she decided to run off and marry him! I didn't see her after the Easter of her seventh year. She came home and then never came back after summer. Then I hear she's been murdered by a wizard some odd years later!"  
  
"Well...I...er..." Harry was shocked and didn't know what to say.  
  
He thought about it. Why his Mom? Why couldn't Aunt Petunia have been the younger, meaner one? Why?  
  
"I never knew" Harry said.  
  
"Well, of course not" Aunt Petunia replied sourly, "Everyone says Lily was Head Girl, a wonderful person, very pretty, very smart...but most of it is just lies! Well...part of it. Wonderful Person....not to me. Our parents loved her...they hated me. She took advantage of everyone...especially her boyfriends...but oh, not James...too bad, isn't it? She might still be alive..."  
  
"And me?" Harry asked bitterly.  
  
"You would just have a different father" Aunt Petunia simpered.  
  
Harry sighed. He couldn't deny he'd love to see his Mom...but what would she be like to him? Would she be mean? It was too much.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why what?" Aunt Petunia asked.  
  
"Why didn't you tell someone?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because, honestly, what could I do? She was the better one...no denying it!"  
  
"Not at being nice" Harry said angrily.  
  
Aunt Petunia sighed.  
  
"Harry, that's true" She said slowly, "But that doesn't mean she didn't change"  
  
"What?" Harry snapped, "Of course she didn't! She ran off with my Dad and had me and got herself killed! She didn't care about me, either! She hasn't gotten any better!"  
  
"But your Lily died to save you" Aunt Petunia whispered.  
  
"How would YOU know?" Harry asked furiously.  
  
"Because..." Aunt Petunia paused.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, looking up.  
  
"This is what I didn't know if I should tell you" Aunt Petunia said, "But I will"  
  
"Okay" Harry said, "Go on"  
  
"I...I got a Hogzits letter before Lily did" Aunt Petunia said in a voice hardly above a whisper.  
  
"You what!?" Cried Harry, in such shock he forgot to correct 'Hogzits'.  
  
"Well, I did" Aunt Petunia said sadly, "Let me tell you..."  
  
Harry stared at her...what was she going to say?  
  
"The year I turned eleven, I got the letter. I was so happy. My parents sent me but told me to pretend I was off to boarding school. Oh, Lily teased me. Said I was stupid and dumb. I was furious and almost told her...but my parents said Lily was foolish and wouldn't keep the secret. So I didn't tell her. Lily was eight then...so off I went. I learned magic and had a wonderful time making friends. I made it to my second year. Lily was ten. I was having a wonderful time...but then...I got accused of killing the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher...I didn't! But they expelled me. I lost all my hope in life. I felt like a Dementor had sucked all the joy out of me!"  
  
Harry's mouth had dropped open so far, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to close it again.  
  
"You...you were a WICTH?" He asked.  
  
"Yes" Aunt Petunia said, standing up.  
  
"Well...well...I won't tell"  
  
"Thank you, Harry" Aunt Petunia said with a smile as she walked out.  
  
Harry only stared after her.  
  
He hardly ate anything that night. He had too much on his mind. Aunt Petunia a witch? He stared at his mashed potatoes and sighed. He wondered who really had killed the teacher. It wasn't Aunt Petunia...he knew that. For once he knew he could trust her...believe her.  
  
"Why aren't you eating?" Dudley sneered.  
  
"Shut up" Harry said coldly.  
  
"YOU DON'T--" Uncle Vernon roared, but Aunt Petunia cut him off.  
  
"Dudley, please learn your manners" she said, "Vernon, be nice"  
  
Dudley and Uncle Vernon gaped at her.  
  
"Ummm..." Uncle Vernon muttered, looking very red in the face.  
  
They finished dinner in an odd fashion - Dudley washing the dishes - and then Harry watching TV.  
  
"What the devil is going on?!" Harry heard Uncle Vernon ask Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Why, nothing" Aunt Petunia replied shrilly.  
  
"Something is" He grunted, "What is it?"  
  
"I think we should give him more than hell!" Aunt Petunia snapped, "Now if you'll excuse me--"  
  
"What? Hell? I think we've been pretty damn nice to him--"  
  
"We haven't!" Aunt Petunia protested.  
  
"Then what HAVE we been doing?" Uncle Vernon asked.  
  
"We've been being rude to him, that's what!" Aunt Petunia screamed, "Now leave me alone!"  
  
And off she went.  
  
"What the devil--?" Uncle Vernon sighed.  
  
Harry slumped in the lumpy couch feeling guilty.  
  
The next day was nice and sunny, but inside the Dursley House there was nothing but the dark and cold of everyone.  
  
Every other second a fight would start--then end.  
  
Harry could hardly take it as he stuffed his head inside a pillow case to block out the noise.  
  
By the end of that day, everyone was furious with someone else.  
  
This continued for four more days. Then it was his birthday.  
  
No one seemed to wish him a very happy one. He spent most of the day reading "Quidditch Through the Ages" and thinking about how in about one month he would be back at Hogwarts--where he belonged. Before long the day was over and it had been as worse as any other. Aunt Petunia HAD sneaked him a slice of cake though, and he was greatful for that change.  
  
Harry walked upstairs to his room and sat on his bed staring at the moon and the stars...  
  
"Harry?" A voice asked.  
  
Harry turned around. There was Aunt Petunia in the doorway, looking sad.  
  
"What?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Harry...I need you to pack" Aunt Petunia whispered, "I have to go"  
  
"What are you talking about, Aunt Petunia?!" Harry cried.  
  
"Vernon and I are getting a divorce"  
  
Harry fell off the bed.  
  
"Ouch!" He cried.  
  
"Are you alright?" Aunt Petunia asked.  
  
"Yeah...fine" Harry said, "Why?"  
  
"Because I want to know if you're alright, that's why--"  
  
"No! Why are you getting a divorce?" Harry asked with a sigh.  
  
"Because I told him I was a witch" Aunt Petunia cried as tears poured down her face.  
  
"That bothered him?" Harry asked.  
  
"YES! He says I am a moron just like Lily! Oh this is awful!" Sobbed Aunt Petunia.  
  
"But..."  
  
"But what? He's taking Dudley, don't tell me you're going to insist that you stay with him, too!" Aunt Petunia cried.  
  
Harry thought of what everyone said about staying, but he couldn't...  
  
"Hang on" Harry said.  
  
He scribbled on a piece of parchment:  
  
"Lupin,  
  
I have to leave...something happened...I have no clue where Aunt Petunia and I are going...I'll let you know when I do.  
  
Harry"  
  
Harry gave it to Hedwig.  
  
"Give this to Lupin, okay?" Harry said, petting her soft feathers.  
  
Hedwig nodded and zoomed into the night.  
  
"I'm packing now" Harry said.  
  
The next day he was packed and ready to go. He said good bye to Dudley and Uncle Vernon who refused to look at him and he walked out.  
  
"This is weird" Harry said with a sigh as he got into the car.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so! You've never been anywhere else" Aunt Petunia sighed.  
  
They started driving and Harry glanced out the window.  
  
There was Mrs. Figg.  
  
"STOP!" Harry yelled.  
  
Aunt Petunia slammed on her brakes.  
  
Harry threw open the car door and charged at Mrs. Figg.  
  
"Harry, do slow down" Mrs. Figg said with a smile.  
  
"Okay! Sorry" Harry said, "But Aunt Petunia and I are moving...so please tell Dumbledore...please!"  
  
"What? Certainly. But be careful. Wand out at all times" Mrs. Figg said and hurried inside.  
  
Harry rushed back to the car, feeling quesy.  
  
And off they set for somewhere... 


End file.
